A wide range of different types of electronic displays is known. These range from traditional cathode-ray tube (CRT) devices, to liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and to contemporary thin film transistor LCDs.
One area of research has been to try and produce an electronic display of relatively low-cost that can be formed with low power consumption, can be relatively thin and sheet-like, and which can thus form a paper-like display. One approach that has been taken in trying to develop such displays is to use the phenomenon of electrophoresis, the migration of charged particles in an electric field.